Star Temple
The Star Temple '''is a mysterious place that is reserved for the fabled "guardian of the stars". Intended to be the final, hidden level of Super Mario 64 Shining Stars, it is without a doubt the toughest. The path to get here requires following several clues located on signs scattered throughout all the levels in Shine City 3, or stumbling across it accidentally. The temple was apparently constructed by the princess Rosalina in order for heroes to prove themselves to be fit to protect the power stars.There are a total of 6 stars which will put Mario's platforming prowess to the test. '''Accessing the level Spoilers below Mario must go to the various courses in Shine City 3 including each of the 5 main courses located there as well as the Bowser stage and locate hidden signs which give hints on where this stage is possible located. Once all of them are read he will learn that it is located in "A frozen Wasteland" and "Requires Wing Cap". As there is only ice stage in the game (excluding the Ice Cave in The Abyss), the first place you should look is Wintry Wasteland. There is a wing cap in this stage on the path of floating blocks high in the sky. To get here Mario must use a warp located on the arch directly in front of the start. It is located on the opposite side of the red coin which is also up there. Once on top grab the wing cap and look for a "path" of giant blocks in the sky, leading towards a tower of 2 of them in one of the corner of the map. Fly and land on the top. Facing one of the boundary walls, in the icy lava below, is a metal crate. This will warp Mario to the stated final level. Layout The temple consists of a small courtyard surrounded by three high walls as well as a small island that connect to it via a bridge. The courtyard is a simple grassy area with a small fountain in the middle, two star statues, and a moat of water under the walls. Mario can climb up some stones jutting from the walls to reach the roof on top. The far left wall is red, which contains a small wall kicking maze. The central one contains a giant gate high off the ground. The right wall is very thin, but contains more platforms behind it. It also contains the only way to get onto the roof and grab the Vanish Cap. Mario needs to reach the portion of the roof above the brown ramp for every star in the level besides 1. Missions Wall Kick up the Temple The first challenge requires Mario to jump up a red section of the temple. Go across the bridge and find the red walls to the left, and the portion Mario can kick up. The wall isn't just a straight wall, however. There is a section of the wall near the start which has a significant gap in it, which leads to a ramped surface with the smallest sliver of a platform that could be stood on. If Mario sideflips from the bottom against the right wall, he should avoid the gap and reach a ledge higher up on the left wall. While there is a small ledge on the other side of this wall, do not try to reach it. Instead, continue to wall kick higher until you go over the right wall, where you are awaited with your first star. High on the roof Mario must reach the very top of the palace. The initial path Mario takes to the Vanish Cap is required for every other star in the level. Start by going behind the fountain and jump onto the block in the water. Sideflip onto the higher one and then wall jump up the floating wall. From the top there are two paths, one leads to a gate along the central wall while the other goes up a blue and yellow checkered slope. Go up the Slop using Slope Kicks (Hold Jump and mash the punch button) to reach a brown slope. In order to reach the roof, Mario must triple jump into a very quick wall kick on the straight backwall. At the top of the Brown wall is the top of the main path to reach all other stars. To get to the roof Mario must now Triple Jump wall kick and grab the higher block on the inner wall (do not go to the Yellow and Blue path yet). On this block is the Vanish cap as well as the sloped roof. You can also see every star except one from this position, two to the left wall, two on the middle wall, and one to the right of the wall (and another one which is hidden). To get to the one on the roof, Mario must utilize Slope Kicks and/or Sliding Jump Kicks to reach the central platform. Beware that the slope is awkwardly steep, that if you have too much speed, Mario can dive instead of doing a slope kick, if that is the method you prefer, so wait till Mario slows down before executing them at the start. The best way to do this is a combinations of Slope kicks and Jump Kicks, slope kicking up the upward sections then switching to jump kicks once you start sliding. Also note that if you try to slide onto the star from above the momentum WILL launch Mario off the platform back to the bottom. There is also an invisible wall directly in front of the brown platform, so if you are long jumping to get onto the slope, it can easily cause Mario to fall. Once Mario masters how to get across the roof, he can fall to get every star in this level, except one (the last one) from this location. Far end of the Roof Like the last star, Mario must reach the very top of the palace, but instead of getting the star half way, he must cross the entire roof and fall onto the Yellow and Blue checkered platform below. Note that this "slope" is not slippery, so once on it Mario can triple jump or side flip to the notch where the star is. For tips and how to get onto the roof, look at Star before this. If you are having trouble with Wall Kicking Star, you can also grab that star from this section. Vanish Cap Rush Mario must use the Vanish Cap to infiltrate the central cage. Get to the vanish cap at the top of the palace. Grab it and jump off towards the path that lead you here, aiming for the Yellow and Blue slope facing the wall (so you dont take damage). Reach the Brown platform and triple jump / Wall kick ledge grab onto the block on the other side. There is now a very odd yellow of blue slope. It slopes downwards in both directions, however, only the side facing AWAY is not steep. So Mario must jump onto the upwards slope and run to the other side which is sloping downwards. From here he can jump into the cage. If you try to jump into it from the closer slope; Mario will slip down into the water below. Outer Wall Mario must now navigate the platforms on the other side of the right wall. Follow the path back to the top and get to the part after Mario triple jump wall kicks up the brown slope. This will lead you to the end of the thin path before you triple jump to reach the Vanish Cap. Get to the other side of the wall where everything is in the Yellow and Blue Checkered pattern. There is a slide that Mario must use to gain enough speed to jump to a far platform. This is a very specific jump and most likely requires a Wall Kick into Ledge Grab. From here Long jump across the crates and get the star. This jump is very specific, so if you want to skip it all you get Triple Jump to the roof and Slope Kick to where the star is and fall on top of it, skipping the perilous slope jump. Hidden Star of the Palace The final star is a secret one. Mario may have caught sight of it while failing to make the Blue and Yellow slope jump during the Outer Wall star. The star is directly under the slope. Get to the slide and (jumping whenever you want) wall kick against the platform you are normally trying to reach and dive to try and catch the star before you fall. Trivia * Mario only needs to beat Bowser 1 and press the Wing and Vanish Cap switch in Magma Mountains and Stormy Skyway, which means he can become the "guardian" with as little as 30 stars. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Sky Location Category:Fortress Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Music-Paper Mario